A Will To Live, Survive, and End Well
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to my story "Born To Die".
1. Born To Die

Scene: Kitty's flashback)

(Situation: During one battle against Skynet, Jasper Collins gets captured and he is taken to a Skynet work camp. Kitty decides to rescue Jasper since he is her boyfriend.)

(Scene 1: The Battlefield-bombs are falling from the sky and there are robots everywhere. The Connor Crew along with Jasper are hiding in a safe place where the robots can't find them.)

Jasper(frightened, he screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kitty(frightened, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(to anyone): Can someone please tell the two love birds to shut up?

Sarah(to Jasper and Kitty): Kit and Jazz, please be quiet

(Obediently, Jasper and Kitty listen to Sarah until more bombs fall from the sky)

Jasper(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kitty(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(annoyed, he points a gun at Jasper and Kitty): I will kill both of you if you don't be quiet

Kyle(taking Derek's gun away from him): Derek, Kitty and Jasper are teenagers so please show them mercy

Derek(angry, he yells): Kyle, they are getting on my nerves

Kyle: I suggest for you to ignore them

Jasper(walking away from the fortress): I am getting tired of doing nothing so I am going fight

Derek(yelling behind Jasper): Jazz, you are an idiot

Jasper(yelling at Derek): I don't care

(Rebellious, Jasper makes his presence known to his enemies and he is captured never to be seen again)

Kitty(hysterical, she yells): Jasper

Derek(to Kitty): Sweetheart, you are better off without Jasper because he is dumb

Kitty(offended, she yells): Derek, please shut up

John(to Kitty): So what are you going to do now?

Kitty(standing up): John, I am going to rescue my boyfriend

Kyle(yelling at Kitty): Stand down, soldier

Kitty(to Kyle): No, Dad, I will not wait around for the end to come

Cameron(to Kitty): Kit, you will die if you rescue Jasper

Kitty(walking away from the fortress): Cam, I don't care

Sarah(yelling behind at Kitty): I will always find you

(Rebellious, Kitty makes her presence to be known to her enemies and she shares the same fate as Jasper)

(Scene 2: Skynet Work Camp-Kitty and Jasper are in the same jail cell)

Kitty(yelling at Jasper): Its all your fault for putting us in this situation

Jasper(yelling at Kitty): You didn't have to rescue me, Kitty, I can take care of myself

Kitty: You could've at least tell me thank you for thinking about about you

Jasper(laughing): Thank You

Kitty(with a smirk): You are welcome

Jasper: Anyway, how is your family doing?

Kitty: They are crazy as usual so don't worry about them

Jasper: I hope they are working on a plan to get us out of jail

Kitty(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Jasper: I bet they hate me, therefore they don't want to save my life

Kitty(holding Jasper's hand): Not everyone in the world hates you

Jasper: Who in the world loves me?

Kitty(smiling): John and me

Jasper: I know I can make stupid mistakes in my life and yet you are not one of them. I don't regret being your boyfriend because you are kind to me.

Kitty(kissing Jasper): I love you

Jasper(with a smirk): I love you too

(All of a sudden two guard enter the jail cell and they take Kitty away from Jasper. Kitty is taken to the confrontational room to be interrogated)

(Scene 3: Kitty's interrogation)

Scene: The confrontational room-Kitty is being interrogated

Interrogator: What is your name?

Kitty: I don't have a name

Interrogator: You wouldn't be alive right now if you didn't have a name

Kitty: So just let me remain mysterious and unknown

Interrogator: You look like Sarah Connor

Kitty: You are very delusional

Interrogator: Is it possible for you to be her daughter?

Kitty: You are still very delusional

Interrogator: I will kill you if you don't tell me the truth

Kitty(annoyed): Alright, jerk, my name is Kitty Riley Reese. I am Sarah Connor's daughter and the sister of General John Connor

Interrogator(imprinting on Kitty's arm the mark of the beast): You shall work for Skynet as a spy

(And the rest is history)

Date: 12-7-2025

Scene: Kyle, Sarah and Kitty (15 ongoing 16) are decorating the Christmas Tree

Sarah, Kitty and Kyle (singing): Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Kitty: I am feeling a little bit childish especially at this time of season

Sarah: There is nothing wrong with feeling childish during Christmas time

Kitty: I don't know much about your past. I wonder how was your childhood?

Sarah: Why does my past matter so much to you?

Kitty: I want to know you better

Sarah: The truth...What is the truth? I can't remember life before this present moment. The past is a blur, a distant memory that I want to forget about. I was a different person back then and I don't want to go back there.

Kyle (to Kitty): Kitty, your mom is indeed a mystery

Kitty (laughing): definitely

Sarah (changing the subject): December 20 is almost here

Kyle: What is so important about that day?

Kitty (excited): Its my sixteenth birthday

Kyle: Thanks for the reminder, hope

Sarah: Hope, you were born five days before Christmas. It feels as if it was just yesterday that you were inside me and about to make your big debut.

Kitty: Hope is coming...I am Hope

Sarah (embracing kitty): You'll be safe right here in my arms

(Kyle grabs hold of a camera and takes a picture of Sarah and Kitty hugging each other)

Date: 12-19-2025

Situation: Kitty gets her Drivers' License just in time for her birthday. Kyle's truck breaks down.

Place: Driver Services Center-the Road Skills test results

Action: final Task-Kitty parks her car into a parking space. Kitty is using Sarah's car (a Honda) until she can get her own car.

Driver Instructor (getting out of the car): You made minor mistakes, but you passed the test overall

Kitty (getting out of the car): I thank you so much for your time

Driver Instructor: You can wait the lobby and a receptionist will help you from there. They are going to give you a paper copy of your license. You will receive the hard copy in a few days.

Kitty: OK

Scene: The lobby

Kitty (sits in a chair beside Kyle): I passed the test

Kyle (hugging Kitty): I am very proud of you

A receptionist: KITTY REESE

(Kitty gets up from her chair and tends to the receptionist. The receptionist uses a camera to take a picture of Kitty. Kitty receives the paper copy of her license afterwards. Kitty drives herself and Kyle back home)

Place: The Connor Reese House

(Confidently, Kitty crosses over the threshold with a different stride in her walk)

Kitty (with enthusiasm): I accomplished a huge milestone today

Kyle: So I guess all of that tough love did work after all

Kitty: You gave me motivation. I was determined to succeed and hope never once let me down.

Kyle: Practice makes Perfection

(Anxious, Sarah runs downstairs to greet Kitty and Kyle)

Sarah (to Kyle): How was the test?

Kyle: Why don't you ask Kitty?

Sarah (to Kitty): How was the test?

Kitty (shows off her license): I passed the test. Now I have my driver license.

Sarah (embracing Kitty): Congratulations. I am very proud of you.

Kitty: So when will I get my car?

Sarah (changing the subject): Kyle, we are running low on milk. I think you should stop by Walmart.

Kyle (walking out of the front door): I will talk to you later

Date: 12-20-2025

Scene: Kitty's 16th birthday party

Everyone (singing): Happy birthday to you

Kitty (smiling): Thanks

John (impatient): I am hungry so please blow out your candles

(Kitty makes a wish then blows out her candles. The sound of fireworks going off outside doesn't frighten Kitty at all. Everyone gets a piece of cake after the candles have blown out)

Kyle (giving Kitty a set of keys): Your mom and I brought you a car for your birthday

Kitty (embracing Sarah and Kyle): Thanks

Sarah: Your car is not a normal car. It is a time machine just like that one in the movie, Back to The Future. If you change the past, you'll change the present and future. You can't travel back to the past unless your dad or I accompany you there. You are only allowed to use the car for necessary important things such as shopping, work and school. Do you understand me?

Kitty: YES

Kyle: We'll see about that with time

Kitty: You can trust me

Sarah: I believe you

Date: 6-6-2026

Scene: Airplane Shop

Situation: Derek offers Kitty a jet plane

Derek (showing off the airplane to Kitty): This airplane is for you, sweetheart

Kitty (hugging Derek): Thanks, Uncle Derek

Derek: No problem

Kyle: Who is going to teach Kitty how to fly the airplane?

Derek: I will

Sarah (worried): Please be careful for you have my life in that airplane

Derek: You can trust me

Sarah (yelling to prove a point): You better not let me down

Kitty (pleading with Sarah): Please let me be independent for once

Sarah: We are dealing with fate here. I have to make sure you won't put yourself into any danger.

Kitty: My fate, please leave it alone. Aren't we all born to die?

Sarah (touching Kitty's cheek): I am afraid to lose you

Kyle (stroking Kitty's hair): Life is just too short for us to waste any time

Kitty (getting into the airplane): I will come straight home after my flying lessons, I promise

Kyle (to Derek): I am loosening the reins. Kitty is all yours, Derek.

Derek (excited, he gets into the airplane): We will have so much fun

(Sarah and Kyle watch the airplane take off then they head back home)

Time of Day: Evening

Scene: Dining room-Dinner time

Sarah: Kit, how was your first flying lesson?

Kitty : I felt like a butterfly

John: Derek never taught me how to fly an airplane. He never brought me an airplane as a matter of fact. Thats so unfair.

Kitty: We can always ride together in my airplane

John: No thanks

Kitty: Its your loss

John (yelling): Please shut up

Kyle (with a sigh): Young adults

Sarah (laughing): Yeah

Scene: Sarah's nightmare

(Sarah looks up and sees an angel falling from the sky. The airplane burns up into flames onto the bloody battlefield. Crying, Kyle pulls a severely  
burned and wounded Kitty out of her airplane. Delusional, Kitty touches Kyle's face. "Hello, my sweet Jesus" Kitty addresses her father. "I am  
not Jesus" Kyle laughs as he checks out Kitty's wounds. Speechless, Derek approaches Kyle trying to make sense of what had just happened.)

Scene: Reality-Nighttime-Bedroom

Sarah (hitting Kyle with a pillow several times): I hate you

Kyle (shocked and confused): Why?

Sarah (still hitting Kyle with a pillow): You took Kitty off of life support

Kyle: I don't know what you are talking about. Please explain.

Sarah (choked up): I had a nightmare about Kitty's death. She was in an airplane crash then lost consciousness. Bitterly, we fought over Kitty's fate at the

hospital. I never wanted her to be taken off life support. You decided to end our daughter's life anyway.

Kyle (falling back to sleep): Please go back to sleep, Sarah. Your nightmares will never come true because they are not real.

Sarah (crying herself to sleep): Only time will tell

* * *

Date: 10-6-2026

Kitty's p.o.v

Lost and stuck on a train to crazy town, I can make it on my own. I'll kill myself if will end my pain. The bloody rain offers me temporary relief.

* * *

Date: 10-13-2026

Place: Doctor's office

Situation: Kitty (16 ongoing 17) discovers Sarah (61) has breast cancer

Sarah (nervous): What did my test results say?

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): According to the test results, you have breast cancer. You need chemotherapy asap.

Kitty (watery, her eyes grow big): breast cancer?!

Sarah (squeezing Kitty's hand): Just breathe and relax

Kitty (crying, she runs out of the room): Please excuse me

Sarah (follows Kitty into the hallway): KITTY

Kitty (sobbing, she sits up against the way): Our story doesn't have an happy ending

Sarah (sits down beside Kitty): Today is the day when everything changes for us. I can't change my fate or destiny. I hope you will be able to understand. We must live as if tomorrow will never come.

Kitty (rests her head on Sarah's chest): You have breast cancer. Please tell me that I am dreaming. I want to wake up from this nightmare.

Sarah (strokes Kitty's hair): Please stay strong for me, baby

Kitty (hopeful): Sometimes doctors can make mistakes. You might not have breast cancer.

Sarah: Unfortunately, the test results were one hundred percent accurate

Kitty (heartbroken): I wish I can change your fate

Sarah: You can't change my fate because I was born with it

Kitty (sobbing in Sarah's arms): Please don't leave me. I need you in my life.

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): I will enjoy everyday with the little time that I have left.

Kitty: You had Lymphoma when you were pregnant with me. If you could beat cancer back then certainly you can beat it again.

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Kitty: The pain, was I really worth it?

Sarah (emotional): Yes. You gave me something to live for.

Time Period: Midnight

Place: The Connor Reese House-The Kitchen

Kyle (entering the kitchen to get a late night snack): It is midnight and you are still awake.

Sarah (choked up): I can't sleep. The Big BC has been bothering me.

Kyle (running his hands through Sarah's hair): We will get through this

Sarah (fighting back tears): What if I die?

Place: The Dining Room

Situation: Derek has prepared lunch for his favorite niece and nephew. Derek, Kitty, and Chance are eating lunch in the dining room.

Derek: Do you like your meals, kiddos?

Chance: Yes

Kitty: Absolutely yes

Derek (with a smirk): That's good

Chance: You should cook for us more often

Derek: Your parents will not like it if I spoiled you

Kitty: We are teenagers. We are not kids anymore. They will understand.

Derek: Do you know why your mom has been acting so weird?

Chance: Maybe it is one of those crazy days for her

Kitty (choked up): You should prepare yourself for mom is sick and dying.

Place: A Courtyard

Sarah (sitting down beside Kitty on a bench): Hello, princess

Kitty: How may I help you?

Sarah: I have cancer. Someday you'll be the woman of the house.

Kitty: What about Cameron?

Sarah: Cameron is a machine. She can't handle a household. You are my legacy. I trust you.

Kitty: I am a teenager. I am not mature enough. I will never able to measure up to your level.

Sarah: When the time comes, you will know what to do.

* * *

Date: 10-29-2026

Situation: Kitty has a nightmare about Sarah's death

Place: The Hospital

Action: Everyone has gathered around Sarah's deathbed. John, Cameron, Derek and Chance are too emotional to speak. Crying, Kitty runs into the room and collapses on Sarah's weak frail body.

Kitty (in a childish tone): MOMMY! MOMMA! MOTHER! MOM!

Kyle (to Sarah): She approaches you like a little girl

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): She is such a child at heart

Kitty (sobbing, she holds Sarah): Please don't die. I need you to stay alive.

Sarah (touching Kitty's cheek): I love you

Kitty (holding onto Sarah even more tighter): I will never let you go. I want to rest here in your embrace forever.

Sarah: Please take care of your dad and brother for me. OK?

Kitty (sobbing): You promised you would live forever. You promised you would never leave me.

Sarah: That was then. This is now, I am dying. I am sorry to let you down, angel. I will always love you.

Kitty (still crying): I can't imagine living in a world without you. I want to die here with you.

Kyle (pulling Kitty off of Sarah): Come over here, girlie

Sarah (hyperventilating): My heartbeat is decelerating. Heaven's gates are beginning to open.

Kyle (emotional, he squeezes Sarah's hand): Please stay with me, baby

Sarah (becoming unconscious): I love you

(Sarah's heart stops beating and Kitty finds it hard to breathe. She feels as if her soul has been torn out of her body.)

Kitty (hyperventilating, she collapses to the floor): I can't breathe

Kyle (cradles Kitty): The storm will pass over soon

Kitty (gasping for breath): I am in pain. It won't get any easier or better for me. I can feel the darkness taking over me.

Derek: Who knew she would take the loss so hard?

Kyle: She had her mother's heart afterall

Kitty (hysterical, she shakes Sarah's body): Mom. Mommy...Momma. Mother wake up

John (pulling Kitty off of the body): She's gone

Kitty (pushing John away from her): Mom is not dead. She's just asleep. She will arise from her deathbed like Jesus.

Cameron: So you believe in the resurrection?

Kitty: Definitely

Cameron: Long live Sarah Connor

John: No fate? This concept sounds ridiculous

Chance: We were always born to die. There must be something more to our sacrifice.

(Sunlight breaks through the darkness and the nightmare ends for good. Kitty wakes up to find Sarah at her bedside as usual)

Place: Kitty's bedroom

Sarah (removes a strand of hair away from Kitty's hair): Good morning, angel

Kitty (studying Sarah): You look unwell

Sarah: I endure another round of chemotherapy this morning. I just wanted to just hello before I left. I made you pancakes for breakfast.

Kitty: Why are you in such a rush to be gone away?

Sarah: I blame my suffering on cancer

Kitty (worried): Are you dying?!

Sarah (touching Kitty's cheek): No

(Sarah hugs and kisses Kitty goodbye then leaves the room)

Place: The Beach

Jasper: You appear down. What is the matter?

Kitty: Jazz, my mom has cancer. She is preparing me to the woman of the house.

Jasper: That is just too sad and bad

(Kitty's cellphone ring and Sarah is on the otherend)

Kitty (rushing into house) I'm so sorry for being late

Sarah: I forgive you, future lady of the house

Place: The Kitchen

Situation: Sarah and a teenage Kitty are snapping green beans

Sarah: You are going a great job, Kit

Kitty: Thanks. Snapping green beans has been really easy. I am looking forward to devouring these green beans for dinner.

Sarah: Me too

Kitty: We are going to have a feast

Sarah: How is everything in your world?

Kitty: My life has been a metamorphosis

Sarah: Mine too

* * *

Sarah's p.o.v

Fading into the foggy mist, my thirst for knowledge and truth. I am already standing on the ledge so maybe I should

just end my quest. If I am not here with you anymore, please don't cry yourself to death. Every breath that I took was a blessing because of you. Please

remember I did exist once. Please remember and carry on my legacy.

* * *

Kitty's p.o.v

You are in your prime. Time is on your side or maybe not. I dread telling you goodbye. I tie really tight knot around your heart. You can't lie and say we are

not born to die. You paint the sky crimson, not blue.


	2. A Will To Live, Survive, and End Well

Sarah's p.o.v

You took a dive into the great unknown.

My heart jumped over that steep cliff

with you. Oh, how I longed to keep

you near me at all times. You

were born to die, but you had

a will to live, survive, and

end well.

* * *

Scene: The Battlefield

She falls from the sky like an atomic bomb destroying everything within her sight.

The scared little girl inside of her screams because she knows she is going to die.

Somewhere in the distance, Satan is laughing at her for being such a failure. Its all her fault that

she has put her family in this position, fighting in a war against skynet. She has a very dark

secret that can destroy the lives of her family. Her secret is that she is working for skynet as a spy.

Meanwhile, The battlefield is stained with her bloodshed and the remains of her once beautiful and

indestructible airplane.

* * *

(Crying, Kyle pulls a severely burned and wounded Kitty out of her airplane)

Kitty(delusional, she touches Kyle's face): Hello, my sweet Jesus

Kyle(laughing bitterly as he checks out Kitty's wounds): I am not Jesus

(Speechless, Derek then approaches Kyle trying to make sense of what had just happened)

Derek:"OH MY God, Kyle, is kitty alright?

Kyle(holding Kitty): No, Kit is severally wounded and quite delusional

Kitty(limping away from Kyle and Derek): I don't need your help because I can take care of myself

Kyle(following Kitty): You look unwell, you need to rest

Kitty(falling down on the ground): I can't walk anymore

Kyle(helping Kitty up off the ground): ON your feet, soldier

Kitty(sitting back down on the ground): I am feeling nauseous

Kyle(worried): Thats not good

(Nauseous, Kitty then vomits in front of Kyle. Kyle carries Kitty to a safe place, a fortress away from the battlefield)

Kyle(giving Kitty a bottle of water to drink): You can drink this

Kitty(taking a sip of water): Thank You

Kyle(touching Kitty's forehead): Your forehead is burning up, you are really sick

Kitty(standing up): But I must keep on fighting in the war

Kyle(worried): You look unwell, kit, you need to rest

Kitty(sitting back down on the ground): OK, I will rest

Kyle(massaging Kitty's shoulders): How do you feel right now?

Kitty: I feel a little bit better

Kyle(standing up): I'm going back onto the battlefield

Kitty: OK

Kyle: Will you be safe alone?

Kitty: Yes

Kyle: ok

(Kyle then departs from Kitty's presence hoping someone like Sarah will stop whatever they are doing to help Kitty. Fortunately, Sarah decides to help Kitty. Still ill, Kitty coughs up blood in which worries Sarah)

Sarah(panicky): OH my God, kit, you threw up blood

Kitty(coughing): OH its nothing, mom

Sarah(cleaning Kitty's bleeding nose with a handkerchief): I saw you cough up blood, that's not normal

Kitty(closing her eyes): I feel as if I am dying

Sarah(crying as she shakes Kitty): Please don't leave me, I need you

Kitty(barely conscious, she loosens her grip on Sarah): It is always dark before the dawn. My wounds will begin to heal when my broken heart begins to mend itself back together

Sarah(still shaking Kitty): Please stay alive for me

( Sorrowfully, a restless Sarah performs CPR on Kitty.A very concerned Kyle approaches Sarah)

Kyle(panicky): OH My God, Sarah, what happened to Kit?

Sarah(crying, she stutters): She... lost... consciousness

Kyle(carrying Kitty in his arms, he leaves the battlefield): I am taking Kitty to the hospital

Sarah(sobbing): ok

Scene: Kitty's flashback-Earlier that day

Scene 1: The Connors' house-Front yard-Cameron is pushing Kitty who is sitting in the swing

Kitty(looking up at the cloudy gray sky): A storm is coming

Cameron(doubtful): really?

Kitty(frightened): Yes

Cameron: According to my calculations, a tornado is heading toward us

Kitty: Don't worry, Cammie, I will protect you

(All of a sudden a loud horrific feminine scream coming from the basement fills the air. Frightened, Kitty and Cameron run to the basement in response to Sarah's screaming. They encounter a distraught Kyle and a crying Sarah in the basement)

Scene 2: The Basement

Kitty(panicky): Whats going on in here?

Sarah(crying as she touches the wall): Kit, there are more names including your name that are written in blood on the basement wall.

Cameron: So what?

Sarah: there are more lives that need to be saved

Kitty: or to be killed?

Sarah(frowning): Kit, no one dies in vain

Kitty: There are some people in the world that do deserve to die

Sarah(sighs): OK, Kit, whatever you say

Kyle(to Sarah and Kitty): Anyway, girls, let us get back down to business

Sarah(to Kitty): What the hell did you do to put yourself on Skynet's Target's list?

Kitty(lying): I don't know

Sarah(doubtful): I don't believe you

Kitty(walking out of the basement): It is time for me to go to work now. and Mister Ellison will not be happy with me if I am late for work.

Kyle(to Cameron): Please keep a close eye on kitty

Cameron(leaving the basement): OK

(Speechless, Kyle and Sarah continue to stand still in silence for a while looking at the names written in blood on the wall)

Scene: General John Connor's camp-The Infirmity-Kitty's hospital room

Kitty (hyperventilating, she stumbles through the door): The end is near

Lauren Fields (helps Kitty to her feet): There is no fate, remember?

Kitty (collapses in Lauren's arms): I was never created to last forever. I was born to die.

Sydney Fields (tucks Kitty into the bed): Whatever you do, please don't give up hope

Kitty (gasping for breath, she reaches out to Kyle): Daddy..

Kyle (choked up, he squeezes Kitty's hand): I am here, princess

Kitty (beginning to slip away): Don't save me. Keep me off life support. Let me be ashes.

Kyle (emotional): KITTY!

Cameron (walks into the room and gives Kyle a baby blanket): I do believe this blanket belongs to Kitty

Kyle (caught off guard): Kitty's old baby blanket?!

Cameron: I remember Sarah made the blanket for Kitty

Kyle (covers Kitty in the blanket): This blanket shall keep my angel warm

(Solemn, Cameron then exits the room. Kyle catches a distraught Sarah outside in the hallway. He tries to keep Sarah away from Kitty.)

Kyle: You are not allowed to see Kitty

Sarah(yelling as she points a gun at Kyle): Kyle, I want to see Kitty so please get out of my way

Kyle: Kitty can't talk to anyone especially you right now because she needs to sleep

Sarah(still pointing her gun at Kyle): I hate you for being secretive about our daughter's physical condition

Kyle: I'm just looking out for Kitty's best interest

Sarah: I know you know you don't want me to see Kitty because she is wounded

Kyle: That is correct

Sarah:. My behavior may probably prevent her from getting better.

Kyle: That is correct

Sarah(yelling): Anyway, Kyle, screw you and this goddamn world

(Sarah pushes Kyle aside to enter the room where she encounters Lauren and Sydney Fields who are suppose to be Kitty's nurses. A unconscious Kitty is resting in a bed)

Lauren: We are losing her, Sarah

Sarah(confused): What?

Sydney: Kitty is in a coma and she is never going to wake up. She is too far gone to have me to revive her.

Sarah(shocked): What?

Kyle: Sarah, our daughter is in a coma and she is never going to wake up. She is better off being taken off of life support.

(A tear runs down Sarah's face in memory of Kitty)

Scene: Kitty's hospital room

Sarah(talking to Kitty's spirit): Sweetheart, the world is waiting for you. You need to open your eyes and embrace life.

Sydney (reading the test results): According to my test results, Kitty suffered from a brain aneurysm

Sarah and Kyle (shocked): A brain aneurysm?!

Sydney: Yes. Kitty will never be able to recover.

Sarah (begs Kitty): Please wake up and prove the doctors wrong

Lauren(to Sarah): Kitty can't hear you since she is in a coma. I hope you do know that, right?

Sarah: Kitty's spirit can hear me

Sydney: So what are you going to do about Kitty's life support?

Sarah: I want Kitty to remain on life support

Kyle(to Sarah): Sarah, we are better off letting Kitty go

Sarah(choked up): Why?

Kyle: If Kitty wakes up, she will not be the same person that we knew before the crash. She will endure a lot of hardships in her life. She is better off dead in my opinion.

Sarah(yelling): But Kitty is our daughter

Kyle: I will always love Kitty even in death

Sarah(crying): But it won't be the same thing as having her alive

Kyle: Life is all about making choices, sacrifices and decisions. It is full of love and pain, you need to get used to it.

Sarah(still crying): You know Kitty means a lot to me. Please don't kill our daughter.

Kyle: My heart can't go on this way forever. I have to let go for it is my time to let go.

Sarah(sobbing): The greatest times of my life have been spent with Kitty. Getting to know her has really been an adventure for me since she is the fruit of my womb. I don't understand why you want to take all of it away from me.

Kyle: Sometimes you need to learn to let go

Sarah: When you have everything that you ever wanted, you shouldn't throw it all away because you might never get it back.

Kyle(ordering Lauren): You can take Kitty off of life support

Lauren: Are you sure?

Sydney: Are you sure?

Kyle: Yes

Sarah(crying, she yells): Kyle...

Lauren(taking Kitty off of life support): Goodbye, my friend

Sydney(assisting Lauren in Killing Kitty): Rest in peace, my friend

Sarah(sobbing, she screams): Kitty..

Kyle(escorting Sarah out of the room): Its time for us to go now, Sarah

**Place: Chance's room**

Situation: 15 year old Chance reacts to Kitty's death on 12-20-2026

Action: Sitting at his desk, Chance wraps up a birthday gift for Kitty

Sarah (stroking Chance's hair): Hey, what are you doing?

Chance: I am wrapping up a gift for Kitty

Sarah: That's so sweet of you, Bambi

Chance: This gift is a surprise. Please don't tell Kitty.

Sarah (emotional, she sits down on the bed): I have heartbreaking news for you

Chance (anxious): Please tell me the truth no matter what

Sarah (crying): Your beloved sister, Kitty is dead. Kitty was involved in an airplane crash earlier today. Lightheaded, she slipped into a coma. She was immediately taken off life support.

(Heartbroken, Chance just cries in his mother's arms. Sarah's heart breaks for her son. She leaves him alone to share the news with John)

**Place: Conference Room**

(John is in the middle of discussing war plans with his advisers when Sarah shows up)

Sarah (crying, she runs into the room): JOHN!

John's advisers: Hello, Sarah

John (studying Sarah): Your heart is broken

Sarah (taking John's hand in hers): I need to talk to you. It is a family emergency. Can we discuss this matter somewhere privately?

John (escorting Sarah out of the door): Sure

Scene: The Hallway

Sarah (sobbing): Everything has changed. Your sister is dead.

John (heartbroken): When? How?

Sarah: Kitty was involved in an airplane crash. She lost consciousness immediately and slipped into a coma. Your dad disobeyed my orders concerning Kitty's life support. He had her taken off life support at the hospital ten minutes ago. Now we are left with nothingness, brokenness forever.

(Silent, John returns back to his meeting making Sarah worry about his mental and emotional well being. John feels bad for he never got to tell Kitty goodbye)

**Scene: John's flashback**

Date: 12-19-2026-One day before Kitty's death

(Wearing pajamas, Kitty (16 ongoing 17) walks into John's bedroom. She lays down on the bed beside John who is staring up into space)

Kitty: What are you thinking about?

John: The future

Kitty: What about the future intrigues you?

John: Death fascinates me. A storm is coming, I can't change my fate. I might not have a future.

Kitty: Life is just too short for us to think about death twenty four seven. I choose life always. I don't have a reason to live without hope. Eventually things will get better for us. We'll experience heaven on earth.

John: You love life right now because your birthday is tomorrow. Sorrow will come later on. Death becomes a reality for me when people start dying all around me. I guess we were all born to die in the end.

Kitty (walking out of John's room): Godspeed and good luck with everything

John (yelling behind Kitty): Goodnight

(Sleep overcomes John and he dreams about making love to Cameron)

**Date: Still 12-20-2026**

Place: Chosen Generation Church

Action: A distraught Savannah Weaver runs into the sanctuary. Sobbing, she lays prostrated before the altar. John had shared the news about Kitty's death with her.

Savannah (sobbing): Lord, why did you have to take my friend?

James Ellison (helps Savannah to her feet): Tell me why your heart breaks

Savannah (hysterical): Kitty is dead! She died from a brain aneurysm

James Ellison (choked up): God bless and rest her soul

Jasper (shook by the news, he staggers toward James): What?!

James (holding Jasper close): I am here for you, my sweet dear boy

Jasper (falling apart): I have lost my hope

James: You still have me. Everything is not lost after all.

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Kitty's death

Sarah (sobbing heavily, she lays out on Kitty's body): My baby angel

Kyle (pulling Sarah off Kitty's body): Kitty's organs are shutting down. Don't crush her bones any further

Sarah (livid, she resists Kyle): Don't touch me!

Kyle (choked up): It hurts me to see you this way

Sarah: You did this to me! It's getting harder to breathe and to love you!

Kyle: Kitty was born to die all along. Nobody could stop her fate.

Sarah: I disagree. We should've kept her on life-support.

Kyle: The jury rests here

Sarah (walking out of the room): I am done. I am already long gone.

Time Period: Reality

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Situation: Sarah is having an emotional breakdown after witnessing Kitty die

Sarah(crying as she uses her gun to shoot at Kyle ): Goddammit, Kyle, Kitty is dead. I hate you for killing our daughter.

Kyle(dodging Sarah's gun bullets): I am sorry

Sarah(throwing a lamp at Kyle): No, you are not sorry

Kyle(choked up): I hate seeing you in pain

Sarah(yelling as she throws another lamp at Kyle): You did this to me

Kyle(yelling): What the hell do you want from me?

Sarah(hysterical): I want you to bring her back to life

Kyle: I am sorry to say that I am not God

Sarah: You took Kitty out of this world. You are powerful enough to bring her back to me.

Kyle: Like I said before, I am not God

Sarah(yelling as she throws a lamp at him): Kyle, go to hell!

Kyle(hysterical, he yells): No, Sarah, you need to go to hell

Sarah: I want you to bring my little Princess back to me

Kyle: Kitty is dead, she is never coming back to us

Sarah: Kitty can't be dead, I refuse to believe she is dead

Kyle: Kitty is dead, you need to get used to it

Sarah: I never wanted Kitty to be taken off of life support. You are suppose to support my decision since I am your wife.

Kyle: I am very sorry for your loss

Sarah: You will never understand me because you have never been pregnant with a child

Kyle: I am not a woman, but I do know how painful it can be to lose a child

Sarah: You have no clue about how I feel so I don't need your sympathy

Kyle: I'm sorry..

Sarah(sobbing, she sits down on the bed): Today is suppose to be Kitty's seventeenth birthday. I never had a chance to tell Kitty that I loved her.

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah): Her spirit knows it

(Derek enters the room without first knocking on the door. His presence makes the loss of a child even more unbearable for Sarah and Kyle)

Derek(referring to Sarah): Whats her problem?

Kyle(consoling a crying Sarah): She lost a child

Derek: I lost a child once

Kyle(shocked): Really?

Derek: Jesse had a miscarriage along time ago. I never knew she was pregnant until Cameron told me. I would've had a child if Jesse never died.

Kyle: I don't understand how your loss is suppose to help Sarah

Derek: I lost a child and she lost a child so doesn't that make us to be equal

Kyle(yelling): You have no idea about what we are going through so please shut up and leave us alone

Derek(walking out of the room): I know what it means to lose a life. I am very deeply sorry for your loss.

Kyle(encouraging Sarah): Just breathe, everything is going to be alright

Sarah(sobbing): What if it never gets better?

Kyle: Things will get better for us, trust me

Sarah(standing up, she places a kiss upon Kyle's head): I will see you around, love

(Broken beyond repair, Sarah then walks out of bedroom leaving behind Kyle in tears)


	3. His and Her Lasting Surviving Legacy

Place: A Quiet Private Room on Base

Situation: Derek's breakdown post Kitty's death

Sarah (walking in on Derek having an emotional moment): Why are you suffering alone in silence?

Derek (choked up): I never knew you cared so much

Sarah: Our circumstances have changed

Derek: She didn't deserve to die young

Sarah: Kyle should've known better. It is his fault that she is dead.

Derek: I don't know if I should hate him or forgive him

Jesse (newly resurrected, she moves pass Sarah and embraces Derek): OH Derek. I am sorry for your loss. Kitty was like a daughter to you.

Derek: Thanks, Jess

Sarah (leaving the room): I must check on John and Chance

Jordan Reese (Derek and Jesse's son (around Kitty's age) entering the room after Sarah): I am here for moral support

Derek (embracing Jordan): Thanks, buddy


	4. The Ballad of DJJR

Time Period: Shortly after Jesse's death and the miscarriage revelation, Derek has a dream about Jesse

Scene: Derek's dream world

Jesse (a ghost): You shot me. You killed me. If you are done with me then why you dreaming about me?

Derek: You have been weighing heavily on my mind. The machine said you had a miscarriage. I didn't know you were pregnant. I would've understood if you told me sooner.

Jesse: I didn't know I was pregnant until the machine said I miscarried. The machine didn't know how or when the miscarriage happened. It could've happened while I was aboard my ship. The ship was underattack. My crew members were out of control.

Derek: I should've been there with you. I would've protected you and our unborn child.

Jesse: In another lifetime, we would've had a baby

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Event: Jordan Reese's birth

The doctor (to Jesse): Bear down, Jesse, push harder

Jesse (crying, she screams and pushing really hard): AHA...AHA...AHA

Derek (holding Jesse): You can do this, honey

(An exhausted Jesse uses her remaining strength to push the baby. Her and Derek's son, Jordan is born with breathing problems. His condition develops into Asthma later on)

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Kyle and his family pay a much needed visit to Derek, Jesse, and a teenage Jordan.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-What if Derek was on Jesse's ship and he met Jesse's crewmates?

Time Period: A Flashback- The Night before the big trip

Place: Jesse and Derek's residence- a bedroom

Action: Jesse and Derek are preparing for their big trip

Jesse (nauseous, she runs to the bathroom to vomit): Please excuse me

Derek (becoming worried as he listens to Jesse vomit): Are you okay?

Jesse (walking back into the bedroom): It is food poisoning or a virus

Derek (helping Jesse into bed): You should rest. I will get you a peppermint and bottled water.

Jesse (nauseous, she runs into the bathroom again): OH, No! Not Again.

(Derek dances around the thought that Jesse might be pregnant. True to his word, Derek provides Jesse with a peppermint and bottled water. Jesse feels well enough to resume packing for the trip again.)

Derek: You vomited a lot today and the previous days. Maybe we should cancel our trip.

Jesse: I am fine. We shouldn't cancel our trip.

Derek: I am looking forward to spending time with you and your crewmates

Jesse: You are going to see Commander Flores in action

Derek (laughing): Sure

Jesse: I appoint you as second in command

Derek (laughing): Thanks

(The Flashback Ends)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Jesse's ship

Scene: Derek and Jesse's room- Post The Big Brawl in the lunchroom

Derek (stitching up Jesse's wounds): Your crewmates are crazy and pure evil. They deserve to go to hell for insulting you and then attacking you. I must say you are one tough woman.

Jesse: I thank you for defending me. You went all west point on them. I bet you scared the Be Jesus out of them.

Derek: You are welcome

Jesse (clutching her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Derek (greatly concerned): Jesse, what is the matter?

Jesse (feeling lightheaded, she leaves the room): I have to check on Cree

Scene: The Control Room

Jesse (approaching Cree): Hello, Cree.

Cree (the robot man (driving the ship)): Commander Flores, you look unwell. You need to rest.

Jesse (looking at a map): Cree, you are taking us off course. Why are you doing this?

Cree: Commander Flores, you look unwell. You need to rest.

Jesse: I demand for you to answer my question

Cree: Commander Flores, you look unwell. You need to rest.

Derek (confronting Cree): Cree, I order you to answer Commander Flores right now.

Cree (shocked and confused): Who are you?

Derek: I am Derek Reese. I am Commander Flores' husband.

Cree: Derek Reese, I heard you were a good man. You and your brother Kyle are legendary.

Derek: How do you know my brother?

Cree: Please tell your wife Commander Flores that she needs to rest. She looks unwell.

Derek (grabbing Cree by his shirt): I swear to God if you don't tell me the truth

Jesse (falling to the ground): Derek..

Derek (rushing to Jesse's aid): Jesse..

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Action: Post The Miscarriage Revelation- Derek visits Jesse in the infirmity

Derek (hugging Jesse): I heard about the explosion. I am grateful that you are still alive.

Jesse (choked up): Derek, please sit down

Derek (sitting down and taking Jesse's hand in his): What is on your heart, honey?

Jesse (fighting back tears): I had a miscarriage on the ship. I never knew I was pregnant until the machine told me just now. It was a boy.

Derek (shocked and overcome with grief): OH! My God.

Jesse: I am so sorry, Derek. If only I knew about the baby earlier.

Derek: I love you. The miscarriage is not your fault.

(From then one, Derek resents the machine aka Cameron).

* * *

Theme- JR aka Jordan Jeremiah Reese

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Derek got seriously injured during military training

Place: Derek's hospital recovery room

Derek (waking up from his coma): Jesus..

Kyle (amused): Hello Buddy. I am your brother Kyle. I am not Jesus.

Derek: I remember a hard object hit me. I remember bleeding heavily and then fainting. What exactly happened to me?

Kyle: You were seriously injured during training. You were immediately transferred here to the hospital. Jesse is on her way.

Derek (trying to get out of bed): I have no time for a nap. I must get back to work.

Kyle (almost begging Derek): Please rest, Derek. It is doctor's orders.

Derek (feeling pain and soreness down below): Something is wrong

Kyle (running out of the room): Your stitches are probably coming undone. I am going to get the doctor.

(True to his word, Kyle does get ahold of the doctor. The doctor examines Derek)

Doctor (examining Derek): Your stitches have come undone

Derek: Why do I have them in the first place?

Doctor: I assume Kyle hasn't told you about your condition

Derek: What condition?

Doctor: You injured your genitalia during training. You can't have children.

Derek (choked up): I understand

(The doctor leaves a heartbroken Derek to grieve. Derek is devastated because he and Jesse have been trying to have a baby. Kyle comforts Derek until Jesse steps in. Derek remains silent and num about his condition until otherwise.)

Time Period: Another Flashback

Place: Jesse and Derek's residence- A bedroom

Jesse (seducing Derek): I love you. I want to carry your baby.

Derek (resisting Jesse): Please don't touch me. I am not in the mood for sex tonight.

Jesse (feeling let down): You have never resisted me before. Do you have problem with me?

Derek (trying to go to sleep): I am tired. Please leave me alone.

Jesse (taking off her lingerie): Goodnight love

(Derek feels guilty for leaving Jesse in the dark)

Scene: The next morning- breakfast time

Jesse (joining Derek at the table for breakfast): Good morning love

Derek: You are surely glowing

Jesse: I am ovulating again. The IVF is working. We should do it after breakfast.

Derek: We should stop doing IVF

Jesse (choked up): Why?

Derek: I have lost interest in IVF

Jesse: There is something more than your lost interest

Derek (fighting back tears): I injured my genitalia on the job. The doctor said I couldn't have children. This is why I have been distant. I apologize for leaving you in the dark. I feared your reaction. I assumed you would hate me.

Jesse (embracing Derek): I love you. I forgive you. I appreciate your honesty. We will seek a different second opinion for your condition.

(Derek and Jesse end up with the same negative results. Derek gives up the hope and desire to become a father until Jesse discovers she is pregnant with their miracle baby (a baby boy). They name their son Jordan Jeremiah Reese).

* * *

What if Derek, Jesse, and Jordan as dressed up as the Lennon Family (John, Yoko, and Sean Lennon) for Halloween one year?

Place: The Reese Flores Residence

Jesse ((dressed up as Yoko) she walks into the den): How do I look?

Derek (already dressed up as John Lennon): You are beautiful

Jesse (looking Derek up and down): You really do look like John Lennon

Derek (laughing): Thanks

Jesse: Where is Jordan aka Sean?

Five year old Jordan (popping up all a sudden): Here I am, mommy

Jesse: You are very handsome

Jordan: Thanks, mommy

Derek (opening and holding the door for his wife and son): come on. Let's make music. Let's spread peace and love all over town on this Halloween night.

* * *

Situation: Derek (55) returns home from a long hard day at work. Jesse (52) embraces and kisses him.

Room: The Den

(Derek collapses on the couch and gets lost in watch television)

Jesse (massaging Derek's shoulders): How was work?

Derek (frustrated): Work was hell on earth

Jesse (frightened): Maybe I should just leave you alone

Derek: Please don't go. I need someone to talk to.

Jesse: My ears are wide open

Derek (still angry): Today I dealt with mean customers. I almost lost my temper. I don't understand why the weight of the world always tend to fall on my shoulders.

Jesse: I suggest for you to remain calm. We have bills to pay after all.

Derek: How was work for you, honey?

Jesse (choked up): A long time ago, I applied for a higher job position. Sadly, I didn't get approve for it today. I am content with my current position though.

Derek: Obstacles, they can be such a pain in the butt sometimes

Jesse: There are people living in the world that are in a lot more worse situations

(Hyperventilating, Jordan Reese (17) approaches his parents)

Jordan (stuttering): Its my asthma

Jesse (panicky): Where is your inhaler?

Jordan (collapses in Jesse's arms): I don't know

Derek (stressed out): Jordan has lost his inhaler

Jesse (dialing 911): I am dialing 911

Derek: No, I can drive him to the hospital

Jordan: I need a doctor asap

Place: Jordan's hospital room

Situation: Surrounded by love, Jordan rests in the bed. His breathing has returned back to normal all thanks to the doctor.

Doctor (gives Jordan a new inhaler): Here is your new inhaler

Jordan: Thanks

Doctor: You need to keep your inhaler in a safe place where you can find it

Jordan: I understand

Doctor: Are you sure? I don't want you to have another asthma attack.

Jordan: Definitely

Doctor (exiting the room): Goodluck, Mr. Reese

Derek (distraught): You have made my blood pressure to go up

Jordan (laughing): I am sorry

Derek: Please keep up with your inhaler

Jordan: I will

Jesse (embracing Jordan): I love you

Jordan: I love you too

Derek (to Jesse): Jesse, don't you have eye surgery in a few days?

Jesse: I do

Jordan: Our bad luck never seems to end

Derek: At least we are not fighting in a war against Skynet


	5. December 21

Time Period: A Flashback- Jordan's conception

Scene: A Bedroom

Derek (waking up): Jesse, I had a dream

Jesse (laying down beside Derek): Please tell me your dream, love

Derek (touching Jesse's barren womb): I dreamt we had a baby, perhaps a son

Jesse (choked up): The doctor said

Derek: The doctor said we will never have a baby. My condition has it made it medically impossible. I want to try for a baby anyway. Are you all in?

Jesse: Yes, Love. I am all in. I am ovulating. I am so ready to carry your baby.

(Derek explores Jesse's anatomy and the rest is history)

Time Period: A Flashback

Scene: The dock

Situation: Jesse returns home early from a trip (a mission- a job assignment). Even in her sick state, Jesse is glad to be away from her crazy and ruthless crewmembers.

Jesse (walking off her ship): Hello Derek

Derek (concerned): Why has your mission ended early?

Jesse (fighting back nausea): I am sick. The doctor recommended for me to come back home.

Derek (taking Jesse's hands in his hands): What do you mean by you are sick?

Jesse (places Derek's hand on her stomach): I am pregnant. This is why I aborted the mission.

Derek: You were on your ship for almost two weeks. It is possible for a male crewmember of yours to have fathered the child.

Jesse: I didn't cheat on you. I remember we had sex before my trip.

(Doubt leads Derek to take a DNA test ahead of the birth)

Scene: A doctor's office

Doctor: I have your paternity test results

Derek: Please do share

Doctor (reading the test results): You are the father

Derek (to Jesse): You have indeed been faithful and truthful.

Jesse: I always knew you were the father

Doctor: It is a boy by the way

Derek (choked up): A boy?!

Doctor: Yes

Derek (touching Jesse's stomach): I love you, my precious boy

Jesse: He and I love you too

(The flashback ends)

Time Period: Jordan's birth (occurring nine months later)

Date: 12-21-2010

Scene: A Hospital Delivery Room

Doctor: Again, Jesse, Push

Jesse (crying and screaming as she pushes): AHA...AHA..AHA

Derek (squeezing Jesse's hand): You can do this, Jesse

Jesse (exhausted): I am losing my strength. Has he started to crown yet?

Doctor: He is almost here. Just keep on pushing.

Jesse: AHA...AHA..AHA

Derek (witnessing the baby crown): He is crowning at last

Jesse (collapsing back into Derek's arms): Please get him out. I can't carry on.

(With one final push, Jordan Jeremiah Reese enters the world weighing nine pounds. He is his parents' heart and legacy.)


	6. Crossing Jordan

Time Period: A Flashback 12-21-2010

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Special Event: Jordan's birth

Jesse (crying and pushing aggressively): GRR...AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek (witnessing the baby crown): Jesse, our son is almost here. Keep on pushing.

Jesse (reaching the end of her strength): I can't do this anymore. The baby is just too big and stubborn.

The doctor (making a small cut into Jesse): You can do this, Jesse. Please don't give up.

Jesse: AHA..AHA

(The doctor places the baby (weight 9 pounds) on Jesse's stomach. Jesse and Derek adore their miracle Christmas baby. Jordan celebrates a huge milestone (his tenth birthday) ten years later).


	7. Remembering What I Lost and Still Have

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 12-18-2026

**Sarah's p.o.v**

Blessings, not curses, escape Pandora's box. My precious nine-pound baby girl was worth the pain and sacrifice sixteen ongoing seventeen years ago. I remember she was born on Sunday, December 20,

2009\. Kitty Riley Hope Reese has now grown into a beautiful teenage girl. "My head hurts!" my blue-eyed angel complains to me in the present time. I am busy with cooking dinner. She is hunched over the

kitchen counter table. Chocolate locks cover her red puffy eyes. "You should take Advil" I suggest stroking her long brown hair. "I need a nap" she assumes looking up at me. I am immediately lost in the

ocean, those kind big blue eyes of hers. Like John, She reminds me of her father greatly. "I can carry you to your room" Kitty's father, Kyle Reese offers. Willingly, Kitty allows herself to be carried away

by Kyle. They pass by Derek on their way out of the kitchen. Derek turns around for he thought he saw two ghosts, twins. "What is kit's problem?" Derek wonders getting a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Derek, Kit has a migraine" I explain. "I hope my niece feels better. We need her help to fight Skynet" he stresses. Kyle's screams sends us running upstairs. My heart falls to the floor at the sight of seeing my

daughter convulsing. This situation has happened before in the past. Kitty has both dyslexia and epilepsy. Having her at 44 or how she came out the womb (lopsided) are possible causes. Thankfully, medication

and tender loving care are able to stop Kitty's seizure. I look outside the window and catch the shadow of a sixteen year old boy leaving the backyard. I recognize him to be Kitty's boyfriend, Jasper Collins.

Jazz comes from a family of murders, starting with Charles Fisher. His uncle, Charles Fisher tortured and murdered several resistance fighters including Derek. Jazz's parents, Leslie (Charles' sister) and

Leonard Collins tried to kill Kyle and me once. Derek protected us from them. Sadly, Leslie and Leonard died when Jazz was nine. Leonard committed suicide. Leo's loss was so unbearable that Leslie had a

heart attack and died exactly on the same day as her husband. Charles raised Jazz until the judge (John) gave James Ellison full custody of the little boy. The "court of law" considered Charles to be an unfit

parent because he lacked wisdom. James Ellison led Jasper back into the right direction.


End file.
